


N is for Neon

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [14]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Classic Cars, Diners, Drabble, F/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The neon lights on the diner's sign flickered softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N is for Neon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moriann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriann/gifts).



> Written ages ago - just getting around to reposting from my journal.

The neon lights on the diner's sign flickered softly. Its design was based on old pictures and architectural drawings of one of their mark's high school hangouts, intended to make him feel young and comfortable. It wasn't exactly the same, but it had just the right number of specific details. The flickering lights were one of the ones Ariadne was most proud of. 

She and Arthur pulled up in the DeSoto Firedom, and he shot her a curious look.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be to see Eames in a poodle skirt." She smirked, but took the offered arm.


End file.
